A Chance or Two
by Kimura Yumi
Summary: After a Valentine's Day party in his manor, Ciel gets an investigation order from the Queen. What feelings would awaken in Sebastian when his master is on the verge of death? Sebastian x Ciel oneshot


**A/N: Hey guys! It's me, with my first _Kuroshitsuji_ fanfic! Recently I read the manga, and became seriously, and absolutely obsessed with the pairing Sebastian and Ciel, and since Valentine's Day is like, tomorrow, I decided to give it a shot at writing a oneshot about this particular pairing :D It's a really short chapter. I'd say, approximately 2k words only? And besides, the fluff (I don't think you can even count this as fluff T~T) is really short (ahem, due to my fail skills), so I hope this oneshot meets up to your standards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Chance or Two**

(c) **_Kimura Yumi_**

**WARNING:**

This oneshot is rated T for mild yaoi (and possibly epic fail writing :( ) I'm thirteen, so I can't exactly guarantee a really good fanfiction for you all. Nevertheless, I hope that you enjoy this oneshot!

**Summary:**

After a Valentine's Day party in his manor, Ciel gets an investigation order from the Queen. What feelings would awaken in Sebastian when his master is on the verge of death? Oneshot

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive collapsed on his comfy chair in pure exhaustion as he exhaled a puff of air sharply. Night had fallen, and the guests had just left his enviable, but undeniably _enormous_ manor.

Apparently, it was Valentine's Day, and Elizabeth, his fiancé, had insisted that they hold a _cute_ Valentine's Day party at his home. Not that she was practising favouritism, but seriously, why _his_ manor, and not her home?

_"Ciel! I've prepared a super _cuuuuute_ outfit for you on Valentine's! Let's be the most, most _cutest_ couple in this _cute_ party!"_

Talk about her obsession of cute stuff.

"Supper is ready, My Lord," the deep, attractive voice of his butler Sebastian Michaelis rang in the Earl's ears. Ciel looked up, only to face that bony, long face of his smiling butler. His gloved hand elegantly held a shining metal tray, which was covered with a matching silver lid.

"Okay..." the little boy replied with a soft sigh as he closed his eyes and leant his head back, feeling the softness of his chair seeping into his nerves. Today was such a long day; it really drained all of his energy out. He had to dance a waltz with Elizabeth, and attend to other guests' needs, like pinning up his fringe neatly for Aunt Frances. He subconsciously rubbed the area of his scalp where Aunt Frances had forced the hairpin on to clip up his fringe.

"_Ouch..._" he muttered under his breath as Sebastian placed the tray on his desk. The black-clad butler then lifted up the lid, revealing a delicious-looking pudding.

"My Lord," he started as he hid the lid behind his back. "For today's supper I have prepared italian mango pudding, with a little pinch of chocolate." He then bowed to the little child and stepped backwards once more.

The blue-eyed child eyed the yellow dessert that smoothly reflected his reflection like a mirror for a little while, before he took the provided cutlery from the tray and started extracting a piece of the bouncy pudding carefully and with grace, just like a nobleman. His eyes twinkled as he began to enjoy the sweet taste, the fragrant scent of the scrumptious dessert.

"Oh yes, My Lord," the demon interrupted as he bowed in front of Ciel once more. "A letter came for you." He then fished out a letter from nowhere, before sliding it effortlessly on the table towards the Phantomhive earl.

The navy blue-haired child immediately noticed the red seal that kept the envelope flap stuck.

_The Royal Seal._

Ciel grinned as Sebastian passed him a napkin for him to clean his mouth. "The Queen has another investigation in store for us, eh?" Ripping the seal apart and lifting the flap, the sapphire-eyed Earl then produced a piece of folded parchment paper from the envelope.

Written in elegant cursive handwriting, the letter read:

_Dear cute little boy,_

_How was your Valentine's Day celebration? I hope that you have had a fun time for this particular occasion; after all, Lizzy is your fiancé._

Ciel began sweating buckets. "How the hell does the Queen even know about Liz - Elizabeth?" he changed hastily.

"Don't forget, Miss Elizabeth's father is the Leader of the British Knights, My Lord," Sebastian reminded with a slight tut-ing sound. "Your memory still needs improvement, My Lord."

"I know that," the child Earl huffed with a small pout. He then continued reading the letter. Damn, the Queen's handwriting is really illegible sometimes! And although he has seen this term countless times; why does the _monarch of Britain_ call him "cute little boy"?

_Despite the happy occasion, I have been unable to rest well._

_It has come to my attention that more and more homeless people living in the dark secluded alleys have been killed. When the police has been dispatched, the bodies were nowhere to be found, except a whole series of blood splatters, which triggered the suspicions._

_I would like you to get to the bottom of the case and solve the mystery._

_Victoria_

"Seems that this case will be a little fishy," the black-clad demon commented as he bent over to take a little peek at the request letter.

"Yeah," Ciel closed his one eye as he folded the paper back into its original state. "After all, I can't disappoint the Queen, I'm her watchdog."

Sebastian stared at his master interestingly with scarlet red eyes. He knew this little boy would have to resign to relying on him some time later.

_It was perfectly normal._

However, he had this small hunch that this time would be... _slightly_ different. His lips curved up into a devilish-like smile.

"... True, My Lord."

* * *

"Jeez," Ciel grumbled in slight annoyance as he pulled at his baggy pants. "It's really hot..."

"It can't possibly be hot, My Lord," the butler stated flatly as he cleared his throat. "It's nightfall, and the air is cool."

Sometimes, this very fact of human being picky made him realise he seriously _hated_ humans.

"What? It's still ho - "

"_AARRRRGGH!_" A scream cut off Ciel's sentence. The small Earl pivoted his head around to face the dark, sinister alleyway, and his single sapphire eye widened in sheer horror.

Sebastian quickly covered the child's eye to prevent him from witnessing the killing of the homeless man. What graced itself before his frightening ruby eyes also came to _him_ as a shock.

A figure, clad in black, was waving his hand towards a homeless man, torturing the poor old guy. He was dressed in all black, and from his brutal actions, it appeared that even his _soul_ was black, as well.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled in an attempt to shake the gloved hand off. "Let me off!"

"Shh!" The butler tried to shush the child into silence, but it was too late. The murderer had already noticed them.

The black silhouette then focused his attention on the intruding duo. Ciel felt like he was being strangled so tightly by a rope, and yet, he couldn't free himself. Sebastian could only struggle with the invisible powers of the sorcery magicked upon them. He felt as if he was being held onto by strong, durable cuffs. Even his demonic powers could not even get through.

After a futile struggle, the duo could only sink to their knees in defeat, being knocked out of consciousness.

* * *

The Earl's eye slowly fluttered open, to find himself in a space of pitch-black darkness. He felt so drained, and this was certainly not a good thing to happen.

_It was Valentine's Day, after all._

"Ah, you're awake, My Lord," the all too familiar voice of Sebastian fluttered into his ears. Through the black he was surrounded in, he could barely see his butler's face. The only notable thing about him was his bright, glowing blood red irises.

As he shifted his head a little, he could feel the course fabric of the butler's uniform rubbing itself stiffly against his skin.

"... Where are we, Sebastian?"

The demon was silent for a while. "It seems that we are inside a black magic sphere. I have considered trying to blast it open from inside, but I dare not risk it, My Lord."

Ciel had to frown at that. "You really take my safety as first priority, huh? This is kinda the first time you hesitate."

Sebastian let out a small chuckle as he removed his left glove, revealing a complex seal mark on his pale hand. "Why, it's the contract, My Lord." He then slipped his glove back on, before feeling the surface of the inside area with his hand.

Suddenly, the one-eyed child felt waves of sickness overwhelm him. He choked as his asthma began to relapse, causing a well of vomit to rise up to his throat. On top of that, he began to gasp for air. The sour substance began trickling down from his lips, accompanied by his heavy breaths.

"Se... Sebastian..." Ciel panted in exhaustion, vomit still steadily dribbling out of his orifice. "J-just get me out of here..."

"As you wish," the butler smiled. "But, would you like to close your eyes for a little while? I believe you are tired, My Lord."

Ciel nodded tiredly, he was too drained to even breathe any more.

What happened afterwards, was really unexpected.

The demon eyed the almost motionless Earl, his erratic breaths slowing down to almost a complete stop. Impulsively, Sebastian pulled his master up by his head and connected his lips with the child's.

Ciel felt his vision whirling back to life as he felt his butler's cold lips pressing against the edges of his mouth, breathing life back into him again. Unconsciously, his hand reached out and clung onto the tall figure's black coat collar, tugging with desperation for more.

Before he knew it, Sebastian had taken his mouth-to-mouth resuscitation with him up a notch, to a real _kiss_, burning with passion. Tongue slipping in, the butler grabbed the young Phantomhive earl by the waist with sheer force, and pushing himself inside Ciel's opening even more.

Unintentionally trapped in a fantasy of a ecstatic surrealistic reality, the child noble began to tighten his grip, his one hand running through the butler's sleek, jet black hair. As they finally parted for air, Ciel suddenly snapped back to the real world, trapped inside the black space, he stared at Sebastian for quite a while, before jerking his hands off and turning his head away from those red eyes' gaze, a deep hue of pink decorating his cheeks.

"Se-sebastian," the young Earl called out in a stutter as the elastic bands holding his eyepatch suddenly snapped into two. "Blast this space open."

The butler let out a innocent, exonerating smile as the child's other eye glowed a deep violet. "Yes, My Lord."

* * *

Sebastian waltzed into the doors of the Phantomhive manor with grace as he hoisted a battered and injured one-eyed child in his arms in a bridal style. They had finished the job all right. Now all Ciel had to do was to write a long, boring report to the Queen.

How lovely.

The demon butler had disposed the black-clad figure, all right. It seemed that it was a voodoo mage, killing homeless people who struggle so much to live. To Ciel, that was... too much.

That mad murderer had been practising black magic, and had tried to kill himself countless times. After hearing his story of wanting to kill those homeless people who wanted to live, he decided to end their struggling.

To Ciel, it only made it more painful to learn about the harsh reality behind this case.

"Sebastian," the Earl said quietly. His cheeks were still flaring red from the previous incident. "Take me to my room."

"As you wish, My Lord."

As Sebastian changed the child's clothes and dressing his wounds with ease, the navy-haired boy then looked up at his butler and saw that a juvenile smile had plastered itself on his pale face. That part about blasting the space from inside had certainly hurt his master, and he was so afraid of that.

"Sebastian," Ciel began. "Don't do... that again..." His voice trailed off as his cheeks became a sweet cherry pink.

"Hm? What do you mean, My Lord?" The butler still had that innocent-looking look on his face. Ciel could swear, his smile was sparkling, and obviously foolproof.

"... You know what I mean."

As Ciel tucked himself into bed, he stared at his tall, handsome butler and became a little flushed. "Sebastian, stay with me till I fall asleep," he ordered.

"Yes, My Lord." The butler then took a chair and sat right at the child's bedside.

As the Phantomhive earl began to succumb to the world of dreams, Sebastian then caressed his dark navy locks. He smiled. Ciel was always this cute, and he was privileged to have been able to see this adorable face of his for at least a year or two.

He heard the soft snoring of Ciel Phantomhive, and chuckled softly to himself. Such a loveable and strict child who sought revenge, such a little child who harboured such thoughts.

Glancing at the contract on his hand, the butler then made a vow to himself. _He would never, ever let Ciel be hurt like this ever again_.

Sebastian then leant down and gently pecked the child on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Master." As he reached the door, he turned around for one last look at the sleeping child with alluring ruby orbs.

"_Je t'aime_," the butler muttered as he clucked the door shut behind him.

The clock then began to chime loudly as the twelfth hour of the dense night struck.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**End note: Hey readers! So, how was this little oneshot? =D**

**And uh, that's "I love you" in French, if I'm not wrong XD**

**I would greatly appreciate it if you would click the review button below, and favourite this story! Also, what do you think I can write about after reading this oneshot? I've been thinking of writing a multi-chapter fanfiction, but I have no idea where to start off, so if you would, you can give suggestions in the reviews!**

**Thanks for reading, and_ Happy Valentine's Day!~_**

**_-Kimura Yumi on FF_**


End file.
